Larchpaw's Story
by Tales the Fox
Summary: Follow Larchhpaw has she goes through many things in her young life..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~

Larchkit opened her eyes. The sun was shining brightly, and there was plenty of kits around, playing and tripping over moss.

"Your up at last!" Winterkit squeaked. "Mama says we can get out of the nursery!"

Larchkit blinked. "...Huh?" she muttered groggily.

"We're becoming apprentices today, mouse brain. Look at everyone coming to see us!"

Larchkit's blue eyes widened. "How many?"

"Many." She sunk back onto her paws.

Her whiskers trembled as Honeysplash, their mother, groomed their fur. "Remember to do your best and just act normal. I'm proud of you both."

"Yes mama!" Winterkit mewled excitedly.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their prey gather beneath High Rock!" Briarstar's voice boomed through the forest.

Winterkit scampered toward the rock, while Larchkit followed more slowly behind. Their father, Whiskerfrost, touched their pelts with his tail before they went off.

"Winterkit and Larchkit have reached their sixth moon and today they will become apprentices," Briarstar announced.

She turned to both of them.

"Larchkit, from this moment and until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Larchpaw. Your mentor will be Fernstrike."

Larchpaw stumbled forward nervously as she stepped forward to touch noses with her mentor. Wow,THIS is creepy! Everyone's staring at me..will it be like this when I become a warrior?Winterkit didn't look scared at all, just gazed up proudly at her leader.

"Winterkit, you will be Winterpaw. Your mentor will be Dazzlelight."

A tortoiseshell warrior proudly padded forward, her chin held high. It must be her first apprentice.

Larchpaw watched as her sister ran up to greet her new mentor.

"Larchpaw! Winterpaw! Larchpaw! Winterpaw!" The clan chanted. Larchpaw ducked her head, a tiny spark of proudness inside her body.

"Are we going to learn new battle moves? Hunt?" Winterpaw demanded hopefully.

Dazzlelight chuckled. "Well, we are first going to explore the territory with Fernstrike and Larchpaw."

Larchpaw couldn't help noticing her disappointing sigh. Maybe fighting WOULD have been better.

"This is where we have Gatherings," Fernstrike announced as they reached four oaks with tall branches and rocks. "See those branches? That's where the leader's climb.

Larchpaw's eyes grew huge. "It's a long way up. They must be pretty strong to climb so far up."

"Yes they are."

Winterpaw poked her paw into the soil. "Can we PLEASE explore somewhere different?" She asked hopefully. Her sister as obviously bored. "Like, the IvyClan river?"

"It's part of their territory, Winterpaw. I won't risk trespassing."

"We aren't trespassing, we're EXPLORING," Winterpaw shot back sulkily.

"Winterpaw..," Dazzlelight began.

"Please?"

"They're might be patrols," Fernstrike warned. "But alright, if you insist."

Winterpaw let out a happy mew, while Dazzlelight stared at Larchpaw's mentor like he was crazy."

The IvyClan river was a long, flowing, wet river with plenty of disgusting fish and stones. Long wisps of reeds covered the path as they came closer.

"Who would want to live THERE?" Larchpaw whispered to Winterpaw disgustingly. The gray and white apprentice shrugged. "It looks since, Larchpaw."

"Yes it is," A smooth voice suddenly appeared behind the reeds. He was black warrior, strong and muscular.

"Back off, Minnowclaw," Dazzlelight spat scornfully.

Minnowclaw's lip curled. "Then why are you on IvyClan territory?"

"We're just exploring!" Winterpaw piped up. Fernstrike silenced her with a stern look.

"Rainstar will know about this," Minnowclaw warned. His amber gaze burned into her eyes.

More IvyClan warriors came, tails lashing angrily and hissing loudly.

Larchpaw nudged closer to her mentor.

"If you want a battle you can have one," Fernstrike spat. Larchpaw stared at her mentor in amazement.

A white Ivyclan warrior curled her lip. "Okay, you asked for it. IvyClan, attack!"

Larchpaw let out a yelp of surprise as the white warrior leaped at her and raked her claws down her spine. Help! I don't know how to fight!she thought desperately.

Dazzlelight was bravely wrestling with Minnowclaw, and Winterpaw was fighting two apprentices. Fernstrike was no where to be seen. Larchpaw suddenly flinched as the IvyClan cat pounced on her tail. Her pelt was matted with blood and her ears stung but she couldn't stop.

Minnowclaw suddenly shot forward, aiming for her body. She dodged away, and the tom crashed into nothing.

More IvyClan cats started to appear until soon nearly the whole clan was there.

To her relief, Dazzlelight called "Retreat!"

The IvyClan cats raced off, still smirking. "Where's Fernstrike?" Larchpaw demanded, gasping for breath. Dazzlelight shrugged. "I don't know. Probably left to get help."

Larchpaw glanced at Winterpaw. Her sister was limping badly from a huge gash in her leg and blood was pouring from her throat. "Are you okay?"

Her sister closed her eyes as she collapsed on the soft, grassy ground, panting hard. "No..I'm not," she murmured. A thin line of blood trickled from her mouth as she spoke.

Larchpaw turned to Dazzlelight. "Will..will she be okay?"

"I think so. We better get her back to camp." There was a hint of worry in her voice as she dragged her apprentice to their own territory.

"What in StarClan happened?" Briarstar demanded as they entered the camp. "There was a battle with IvyClan..and Winterpaw was injured. Badly."

The SweetClan leader was speechless as Larchpaw dragged her sister to Leafshimmer's den.

The medicine cat was plastering cobwebs onto Winterpaw's bloody pelt. Her eyes were slowly starting to open. "Where am I?" she whispered after Leafshimmer left to collect more herbs.

"Back in camp," Larchpaw said gently.

Winterpaw nodded slowly. "Listen..Larchpaw...y-you are the best sister ever..I-I'll never forget you," she rasped. Her eyes were starting to close. "No! Please don't die!"

"Good bye, Larchpaw," she murmured. Then she lay perfectly still. "Winterpaw! No!" Larchpaw wailed. She crouched down, burying her nose in her sister's soft fur.

Leafshimmer came inside, staring at Winterpaw's dead body. "I'm sorry.." she began, but Larchpaw had already raced out, into the apprentice's den.

It's not fair! Why did SHE have to die? And where was Fernstrike when we needed him?

"Larchpaw.."

Larchpaw turned around to see Shadowpaw, the oldest apprentice in the clan staring at her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry about your sister."

"Yeah thanks," she muttered. She didn't feel like talking to anyone but Winterpaw.

But there was something in Shadowpaw's gentle amber eyes that made Larchpaw's heart melt.

she smiled at him. "Thanks..Shadowpaw."

She went out of the apprentice's den, where she say Fernstrike next to the fresh-kill pile, wolfing down a vole.

Temper flowing, she found herself leaping at her mentor, aiming or his throat. "You!" she screeched.

"It's all your fault! if it weren't for you, allowing us to go to IvyClan territory, Winterpaw wouldn't have died!"

She tried to scratch his neck, but he ducked skillfully.

"You're no match for me," he smirked.

"And, I just thought I'd stay away."

"Yeah, RIGHT."

"Larchpaw!" Briarstar called. Her gaze was stern as it melted into hers. "Come to my den, we need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Larchpaw followed Briarstar into her den.

"What's this about?" she mumbled through a loud yawn. Wet raindrops fell onto her fur.

Briarstar looked annoyed. "Why did you attack your own mentor?"

Larchpaw yawned again. "Huh? Oh..he was, uh, being a big, stupid, JERK. While we were battling, he left to camp. Probably to stuff himself with fresh kill. And Winterpaw died."

The leader didn't look much sympathetic..nor harsh. She turned away. "Go..you have no punishment?"

Larchpaw gasped. "Huh? I don't?" She raced out, where she saw Shadowpaw. Her blue eyes grew all dreamy and moony, her heart melting with affection..

"Larchpaw! Hi! How was the talk?"

She blinked. "Oh..it was okay. I've got no punishment."

Shadowpaw chuckled. "That's great! Wanna hunt at the Old Oak?"

Larchpaw shook her head. "No thanks. I'm, um, very tired. I'll go sleep."

He looked a bit disappointed. "All right. Be back in a moment." The black apprentice dashed out of camp.

Meanwhile, Larchpaw curled in one of her nests. Stormpaw and Wolfpaw, two other apprentices, were sharing tongues.

"How was your day?" Wolfpaw asked. She was a dark gray she-cat with amber eyes.

"Er..fine," Larchpaw mumbled, even though it was NOT. If Winterpaw was here, the two of them would be sharing a mouse, laughing happily like good litter mates..it wasn't long before she fell asleep.

Larchpaw was dreaming. It was night and starry. The moon hung low, and wisps of grass blew softly and a gentle breeze.

"Larchpaw!"

A familiar gray and white apprentices appeared.

"Winterpaw! My own sister! How are you?" Larchpaw said gleefully.

Winterpaw grinned. "Great. Don't forget, I'm with StarClan now. I'm nearly always great. How's you and Shadowpaw?"

Larchpaw gasped. "Huh? Me and Shadowpaw? Uh..it's not like I actually LOVE him or anything..he's just handsome and a good hunter and all.."

"Oh, sure you do!" Winterpaw smiled. "You've found yourself a mate, sister."

Larchpaw blushed a little. "I have? Does Shadowpaw even LIKE me?"

Winterpaw winked at her. "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

"Aw, WINTERPAW!"

Her sister smiled warmly. "I must go now. Good bye.." She slowly faded away into the mist.

Larchpaw shot out of her nest. Wow. She'd been sleeping for ages. Wolfpaw and Stormpaw were out on a patrol. Fernstrike was probably out on a patrol too, since he wasn't there.

_Shadowpaw should be back by now!_ Unfortunately, there was no Shadowpaw. Just the empty den. She ran into the warrior's den, where Honeysplash and Whiskerfrost were.

"Have you seen Shadowpaw?"

They shook their heads. So did Crookedfang, the medicine cat. By the time Wolfpaw and Stormpaw came back, Shadowpaw still wasn't here. Briarstar said that if he didn't come back sooner or later, they'd have to send a search party.

Larchpaw was sick of waiting. She went to Stormpaw. "I'm bored. Will you come with me to look for Shadowpaw?" He nodded.

The two apprentices snuck out of camp through bushes and wisps of grass. The clouds were turning gray, which meant that there was going to be a storm.

"Where did he go?" Stormpaw asked.

"Dunno," Larchpaw replied. She sniffed the air and closed her eyes. There was this familiar tangy scent mixed with..Larchpaw's eyes flew open. Blood!

Larchpaw ducked under a low tree branch. Leaves brushed her pelt. _That strange scent was LightClan scent. I wonder what those cowards were doing on OUR territory!_

Mouse blood. More LightClan scent mixed. She continued forward. Then, right in the middle of the path, was Shadowpaw.

He was obviously dead. His legs were bent and twisted, blood pumping faster than a flood from a heavy wound in his throat. It was obvious that a LightClan cat killed him, though she couldn't tell who through the fox dung matted on his fur.

"SHADOWPAW!" Larchpaw screamed. "NO!"

Stormpaw looked horrified.

Larchpaw's eyes flared with anger. "LightClan will not get away with this!"

Stormpaw nodded in agreement. "We have to tell Briarstar."

****************

Their leader was surprised at Shadowpaw's death. Larchpaw felt her grief pulling like a twig in her heart.

It was night time by the time they had buried Shadowpaw.

"I wonder what happened.." Larchpaw murmured. It was time to find out.

The stars glowed in the night sky as she snuck out of camp. Everything seemed so..dark. She sniffed the empty air. LightClan had come back.

There was two cats walking on the grass. One was a large, muscular dark ginger tom. The other was a dark creamy brown with brilliant green eyes and long, slender legs. He looked about the size of an apprentice. The ginger tom was probably his mentor.

The apprentice's ears prickled with alarm.

"Flamewhisker! I smell someone!" he said cautiously.

The bigger tom snorted. "It's just a dumb kit or apprentice, Lotuspaw. Nothing we can't handle. If it catches us, we can just kill it!"

Larchpaw's fur bristled with annoyance. How dare they! And yet, they were on her territory.

A squirrel scurried by. Lotuspaw quickly dropped to a hunting crouch. He slowly stalked forward, carefully aiming his target. Then, at the perfect moment, he leaped and landed on the squirrel, biting its neck.

Larchpaw gasped. That was the most amazing leap she had ever seen. Even Fernstrike couldn't do better.

But Flamewhisker didn't seem as impressed. He didn't even congratulate Lotuspaw.

"Let's take it back to LightClan camp," he growled.

Lotuspaw looked worried. "Are you sure it's alright? This IS SweetClan territory. The squirrel belongs to them, doesn't it?"

"You mouse-brain! Don't forget that Shinepelt killed a mouse here today. A black apprentices caught her, and she killed him so he wouldn't tell his cowardly clan mates," Flamewhisker growled.

_He means Shadowpaw.._

Lotuspaw picked up the squirrel and followed his mentor back to camp.

Larchpaw gritted her teeth. _My clan will know about this!_


End file.
